HingedPrisms Dungeons
Hi! Welcome to my dungeon-maker's page! I'm HingedPrism. I am an administrator on this wiki and the author of the Chocolate Quest Resource Pack on BDCraft.net. I thoroughly develop and decorate my dungeons and try to make the most out of the Chocolate Quest mod. I hope you will enjoy checking out my dungeons. -HP Installation Instructions for All Dungeons Click on the link below to download the zip file that contains all of my dungeons. Unzip the file and move the folders that you find inside into your .minecraft\config\Chocolate\DungeonConfig folder. That's all. When you play Minecraft you will find a new spawn-item that probably looks like a castle. You can right-click on the ground with the spawn-item and the dungeon will appear. Or you can just wait for the dungeon to spawn naturally in the world. You can download all of my dungeons in one ZIP file here. The Chocolate Quest Resource Pack Please go to BDCraft.net and download and install the Chocolate Quest Resource Pack. The textures are great and available in different resolutions. The pack also features custom music by Justin Scotch. Endorsements After Chocolatin and ArloTheEpic, HingedPrism is probably the next most important to the chocolate quest mod of late, he also builds dungeons, as can be found here, and makes some pretty good Youtube videos to boot! Be sure to check them out! -ArloTheEpic 1/13/15 Download All of Hinged Prism's Dungeons Click here to download all of HingedPrism's dungeons. Once you have the zip file you can choose to install all of the dungeons or pick and choose the ones you like. World Martial Arts Tournament Stadium You can fight against all of the Z Fighters and all of the Chocolate Quest mobs in this Dragon Ball Z styled stadium! This award winning stadium was originally created by xer0. It has been thoroughly remodeled and turned into a Chocolate Quest dungeon with custom mobs and NPCs. Also lots of redstone and almost 600 blocks of TNT spread out in strategic spots for total destructibility. This dungeon will spawn in the next Plains or Forest biome you explore and it will only spawn once. See the installation instructions above. Please use the Chocolate Quest Resource Pack on BDCraft.net There is custom music in the pack and you will want to hear that instead of the regular MC music. Music plays automatically in the stadium. If you wish to make the stadium appear multiple times in your world then open up the .minecraft\config\Chocolate\DungeonConfig\dBZ\dBZArenaConfig.prop file and change it to read "chance = 60" and "unique = false". DBZ Arena Bull 1.png Vegeta Saibamen.png 2015-03-12 17.48.40.png DBZ Stadium Destruction.png DBZ Stadium Vendors.png DBZ Stadium Trunks Goten.png DBZ Stadium Pilaf.png DBZ Stadium Tien Chaiotzu.png Triton Underwater Villages The Tritons are an ancient race of creatures that live in underwater cities below the ocean. Many of the Tritons are allies of The Diurna Inquisition and fight against the creatures of the night, pirates and evil wizards. Triton Inquisition Hall Visit the Inquisition's headquarters under the Ocean. It features an awesome looking state building and other attractions on the lower levels. There are many armored Inquisition guards. You will have a hard time making it through this dungeon if you are an enemy of the Inquisition, so make sure you don't accidentally hit anybody. You can get the Monking Sword or Dagger in this dungeon if you have a Monking Bone to trade. Or you can kill the Inquisitor General and take his. The Triton Inquisition Hall features a build called Dragon Hall by Malit_Harring. The geodesic dome shape was originally created by Momentaneously. Triton Hall 2.png 2015-04-04 03.37.15.png TritonHall3.png Triton Farm This Triton farm supplies food for The Inquisition. It is the largest dome that can fit underwater at 54 blocks tall. You can collect all the food you can carry here and be sent on a mission that will reward you with the Hook Sword. The geodesic dome shape was originally created by Momentaneously. TritonFarm2.png 2015-04-06 00.57.04.png TritonFarm4.png Triton Village This smaller dome is home to many Tritons. There is all types of loot and you can be sent on a mission that will reward you with the Bull Sword. Look out for Pirates! The geodesic dome shape was originally created by Momentaneously. 2015-04-06 01.08.01.png TritonVillage3.png Triton House 1 This peaceful Triton home is a good place to stop and get some supplies. There is a well connected Triton who lives here that can improve your reputation with some of the different factions in exchange for diamonds. That means if you have accidentally damaged your reputation with the inquisition, you can fix it. Or if you want to be able to visit the Witches Villa then you can now do that. The geodesic dome shape was originally created by Momentaneously. TritonHouse1-2.png TritonHouse1-3.png TritonHouse1-4.png TritonHouse1-5.png Triton Wizard Sanctum This is the territory of an evil Triton wizard and his undead guards. You can talk to the door man and follow his instructions to gain safe entrance. Then talk to the head wizard. He will give you an assignment and will reward you by making you a member of the Witches Faction. Or go inside without doing the door man's tasks, and try to fight your way through. The main structures inside the Triton Wizard Sanctum were sampled from the Templum Tartarum build by ZodiacKiller. The geodesic dome shape was originally created by Momentaneously. TritonWizard2.png TritonWizard3.png TritonWizard4.png Triton Market You can buy all the best items in the mod in this underwater market. You will need to bring plenty of resources to trade with. The geodesic dome shapes were originally created by Momentaneously. TritonMarket2.png TritonMarket3.png TritonMarket4.png TritonMarket5.png Muscle Tower Progressive challenges, weapons and treasures await inside Muscle Tower. Each of the four difficulty-coded doors unleashes coordinated teams of warriors to battle outdoors. Inside are obstacle courses and boss fights and all the best treasures in the game. Challenging enough for multi-player. The tower is fully developed and decorated from top to bottom and even features music that plays automatically at key times. You must use the Chocolate Quest Resource Pack to hear the custom music. Muscle Tower Diamond Door.png Muscle Tower Parkour.png Muscle Tower Treasure.png Pyramid This pyramid is packed full of surprises. Castle Ruins This is a ruined castle that was made by Jortgutter. It's inhabited by Specters and a Necromancer. Ruins2.png Ruins3.png Ruins4.png Ruins7.png Sky Snow Castle This floating castle was made by Nefashus. It is found in snowy biomes and it's inhabited by Abyss Walkers and their king. SkySnowCastle2.png SkySnowCastle3.png SkySnowCastle4.png SkySnowCastle5.png Hot Air Balloons Hot air balloons appear in the sky. Each one carries a NPC and you will have to nerd-pole up to them to find out what they have to say. The balloons are all unique and they spawn individually. The balloons are not very common, so you won't see too many of them. Hopefully you can play for a long time without seeing the same balloon twice. The Mooshroom, Creeper, Skeleton, Spider, Enderman, Cow and Wither balloons were made by TilexHD. I made the other ones based on his design. 2015-04-11 19.48.37.png CQBalloons5.png CQBalloons3.png Ships Angel Voyager This is an Inquisition ship. If you have a good reputation with the Inquisition you can get a Soul In A Bottle Item containing 9 Inquisition soldiers to help you in your battles. If you have a bad reputation, you will be in for a serious fight. The Angel Voyager was made by AsTRoFoNiK AngelVoyager2.png AngelVoyager3.png AngelVoyager4.png AngelVoyager5.png The Blasted Revenge The pirate airship The Blasted Revenge is attacking a small village. When you approach the village the airship drops a load of TNT and blows up the buildings. The pirates attack the villagers and chaos ensues. Fight off the pirates and take their loot! I built this airship on ArloTheEpic's server and I received a little help from him and Ransoshadofire. BlastedRevenge7.png BlastedRevenge3.png BlastedRevenge4.png BlastedRevenge6.png ~BoomSlang~ This dangeous looking pirate ship was made by Desdruktiva. It is filled with pirates and loot. There are some special items to find and the cannons are functional. BoomSlang2.png BoomSlang3.png BoomSlang4.png BoomSlang5.png Emerald Queen This gigantic pirate ship was built by Desdruktiva It's the ultimate pirate ship. Beautifully decorated inside and out. It's packed full of pirates. EmeraldQueen2.png EmeraldQueen3.png EmeraldQueen4.png EmeraldQueen5.png H.M.S. Sunshine How did a ship with such a lovely name fall into the hands of Pirates? This beautiful ship was built by Desdruktiva and is now home to a gang of pirates. Fight your way through to get tons of treasure and look out for a particularly powerful weapon to pick up. The cannons are functional and will destroy any structures that happen to be in their sights! Sunshine7.png Sunshine2.png Sunshine3.png Sunshine5.png Le Soleil Royal This ship is HUGE! You can get lost in it. It's thoroughly decorated inside and out and it looks great. Desdruktiva made this ship and it is modeled after a real life ship that was one of the most powerful warships of it's day. It has over a hundred functional cannons and even more pirates. Find the Armory and you can pick up some special weapons. LeSoleilRoyal2.png LeSoleilRoyal3.png LeSoleilRoyal4.png LeSoleilRoyal5.png Naval Battle This is a battle between an Inquisition ship and a Pirate ship. When you pull a lever to fire the fully automatic cannons on one ship, the opposite ship fires back at you and both ships are destroyed! The ships have treasuries and magazines full of TNT. There is a chance that the pirates and Inquisition soldiers may drop their weapons and armor when killed. NavalBattle1.png NavalBattle3.png NavalBattle4.png NavalBattle5.png Teresa's Demise This awesome ship was made by Mcholypotato and it is full of Pirates and treasure! It has functional cannons that shoot fire charges and the back end of it looks like a bleeding skull! Teresas2.png 2015-04-11 23.27.12.png Teresas4.png Teresas7.png Nether Ship This is the ship of a wizard who is traveling through the Nether. If you have a good reputation with the Witches Faction the wizard will give you a Magic Staff. Otherwise you can battle with the wizard's guards and loot his chests. This ship was sampled from the Templum Tartarum build by ZodiacKiller. NetherShip2.png NetherShip3.png NetherShip4.png NetherShip1.png Wreck of the H.M.S. Moonlight This long sunken ship is inhabited by the ghosts of a hundred pirates, doomed to haunt a watery grave. Swim down to the wreck to salvage it's treasures. There is an air pocket where you can get a breath on the tallest mast and there is a dispenser there with a helmet that is enchanted with Respiration III to help you explore. This wreck is based off of the H.M.S. Sunshine ship by Desdruktiva. Coming Soon! Here are some previews from projects I am working on. Castles More Triton Villages Category:Player-made Dungeon